


Dad Jokes

by Peter164



Series: Solangelo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades wants to meet his son's boyfriend. It ends up going differently than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad Jokes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachel Law](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rachel+Law).



> Using this thing because the other thing is a pain in the ass. 
> 
> Based on this: http://pinterest.com/pin/A8KoYwAQQPEFnFbtEeIAAAA/

"He can be a bit much sometimes. Just try not to make him mad." Nico pulled Will behind the Hades cabin. Hades begged to meet the son of Apollo. The God sat on a rock next to the beach. Will's eyes widened. 

"You take after him." He whispered once the shock wore off. Same messy black hair, play skin, dark eyes. Even the same sharp cheekbones. Although Nico had a bit chubbier cheeks, that still couldn't hide the sharp features, and he had a slightly rounder nose. 

"Hello son. This must be Will." Hades glared a little at him. "He's just as sunny as my nephew. I hope he's not as dimwitted."

"I as much as you." He smiled. 

"Well, I of course must know something very important from him." Hades stood and walked over to the blonde boy. 

"Oh gods. Dad, you do this every time you meet someone." Nico looked very upset. 

"Son, this is very important information." Hades put up a hand to silence him, "Will, why did the sun go to school?" 

"Dad please no."

"Let me finish." Hades seemed very intent on knowing this. 

"Uhm, I don't know." Will shrugged. 

"To make himself a little brighter." He said very seriously. Will smiled and laughed a little, followed by Hades. The corners of his eyes crinkled up just like Nico's. 

"That's not bad. Here's one for you," He looked up at the God. "Why do you put on sunglasses when you're too hot?" 

"Not you too!" Nico yelled. 

"Because they make you cooler." Will and Hades laughed together. Nico had walked over to the side of the cabin and started banging his head on the wall and muttered something about doing this to himself. 

"You'll be good for my son." Hades smiled. "Just be good to him."

"I can't promise to give him what he deserves. Because I'm not the king of a small island that can supply him with his every need and more, but you can be damn sure that I will try." He smiled.


End file.
